


The Flu Shot

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Medical Procedures, Needles, This is only tangentially related to Pokemon, Trypanophobia, Vomiting, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Ivory has to get a flu shot. This would be easy, if they weren't so afraid of needles...
Series: Random Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926





	The Flu Shot

**Author's Note:**

> The main character in this fic is Ivory Kuroi from my other fic, Mentis: A Trainer's Odd Journey.  
> I'm super afraid of needles and I decided Ivory is too, because why the hell not! I also decided they're really easy to make nauseous.

A 16 year old Pokémon Trainer was sitting in a waiting room, trying to distract themself from what was to come. It was flu season, and they had to get vaccinated.

Thing is, ever since they were a child, they had had an extreme distaste of needles. Even thinking about needles made them queasy, and they always had to use all their willpower to keep themself from freaking out every time they went to get a shot.

This distaste only got stronger as they got older, and they were seriously wondering whether or not they would end up vomiting.

A nurse stepped into the room. “Ivory Kuroi?”

They took a deep breath. Balling up their fists and trying to ignore the nausea building inside them, Ivory stood up and followed the nurse into a small room.

At first, they dissociated as the nurse put on gloves, hitched up Ivory’s sleeve, and disinfected their arm, but they snapped to full attention when he brought out the needle.

They were going to be sick, they were sure of it.

They kept the nurse in their peripheral vision as he got a bottle of the flu vaccine, filled the needle with it, gripped them by the arm, and brought the needle close. The nausea reached its climax.

Ivory used Toxic!

That is to say, they spewed vomit all over themself and the floor. The nurse startled back. Ivory’s front was covered in their bile and half-digested lunch. It smelled acidic, and it felt slimy.

Ivory gasped for air and then vomited again. This time it was mostly bile, which felt horrible coming up their throat.

“Um! K—Kuroi, are you alright?” the nurse asked.

They stood upon shaky legs. “What the fuck do you thi—”

Another round of vomit interrupted them. As it fell, they guiltily realized that somebody would have to clean this floor. “…Sorry.”

They wiped their mouth and sprinted out of the room. They left the building, sprinted home, and cried.


End file.
